


Hatchling and Pups

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [45]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Childbirth, Egg Hatching, F/F, F/M, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: It's time for both Mint and Zakuro's children.





	1. Chapter 1

Mint and Keiichiro are sitting together in the apartment that they both share with their Alpha, both keeping themselves busy while they wait for her to return from a maternity modeling shoot, for a line of fashion meant for expecting mothers. Keiichiro is flipping through a baker’s magazine, not at all distracted despite the fact that Mint sits next to him, reading aloud from a children’s book to the egg sitting in her lap. She heard that things like that can stimulate unborn babies, and she hopes that it will work as well for her own child, wanting only the best, as always.

When Zakuro comes in, both are still surprised by how large she already is. She’s only been pregnant for two months, but she already looks to be nine months along. But the only thing more striking about her appearance than her swollen stomach is the feral look to her face as she charges in, and both know to drop what it is that they’re doing even before she speaks, in a barking tone.

“Come service me, now,” she commands, already on her way to the bedroom, and the two get up to follow, Zakuro undressing on her way. Upon reaching the bedroom, Mint gently transfer the egg that she’s been carrying in a harness to the incubator on her nightstand. Meanwhile, Keiichiro is quick to strip so that he can enter her from behind, his hands roaming all over her swollen stomach and the additional nipples that have recently appeared on her.

She lets out a moan of appreciation at his attention, while Mint gets ready to help serve her as well. Penetration with someone of Zakuro’s size has been difficult as she’s still recovering from laying her egg, but she has other ways to make sure that her alpha is satisfied. Getting down on her knees in front of her, she wraps her lips around Zakuro’s very erect cock, delighting in how her alpha reacts to her treatment.

Zakuro moans again, wondering how she ever survived without having the both of them pleasuring her like this, and Keiichiro nibbles along her neck while he gently fucks her and fondles her nipples, leaving her overwhelmed with pleasant sensation. Mint’s skilled tongue, flicking over the head of her cock, does nothing to help matters, and she’s sure that she isn’t going to be able to last long like this.

Her moans border on growls from time to time as both of her lovers work together to pleasure her, and she has to admire how well Keiichiro holds out now, making sure that she’s satisfied before he ever dares to think about taking care of himself. She feels strange today, though she can’t quite put her finger on what it is, and by now, she’s too lost in the moment to be able to think clearly either. But then, she hears something that causes Mint’s head to snap up, and for her to abandon taking care of Zakuro completely; a faint cracking sound from the direction of the egg.

She runs over to watch the jagged crack appearing in the egg and gushes, “My baby! My little baby bird is hatching!” It takes all that she can to resist reaching out to try to help the baby out a little bit quicker, but Ryou warned her about this, and told her not to do anything like that. He warned her that interfering in the process of the hatching could harm her child, and she definitely doesn’t want anything like that to happen. All she can do is watch, everything else temporarily forgotten.

While Zakura would normally scold her for halting her actions, she both understands Mint’s excitement and is too overwhelmed by how close Keiichiro has her. She trembles and howls and feels so strange in a way that she can’t explain, something different than she is used to, until, finally, Keiichiro brings her to orgasm, and for a moment, she can’t feel anything other than the pulsating pleasure of her climax, but it is followed by something  _ new _ . Something like a pain hits her out of nowhere, and a torrent of fluid that she knows is not urine gushes out of her. She’s hit with her first contraction, and realizes that she’s going into labor at the same time as Mint’s egg has begun to hatch.

Her hormones begin running wild at that moment, and Mint is so defenseless in front of her that she can’t help herself. Pulling away from Keiichiro, she pounces on her distracted lover, and, despite Mint’s protests, she pushes her cock against the bird girl’s entrance.

“Z-Zakuro, I can’t!” she cries, still nervous about having Zakuro inside of her, but Zakuro will hear nothing of it.

“I’m sorry, but I just can’t resist you,” she replies, pushing in. “It’s been too long since I’ve been inside my little birdie!” It’s all Mint can do to hang on, wincing as she gets used to having something so large inside of her again, and Zakuro does not make it any easier as she roughly fucks her from behind, so wildly turned on by all of these experiences. “You have to satisfy me, remember?” she nearly growls, and Mint lets out a sharp moan in response.

For a moment, Keiichiro can only watch, having just barely been able to keep up with all that’s going on for the both of them. But when Zakuro turns to look at him over her shoulder and barks, “You’re not done with me yet,” he snaps to attention. “Come and take my ass!”

He is as helpless to her demands as ever, hurrying over to join her and Mint, pushing inside of her, just beneath her tail. He wonders how the birthing process is going for her, and tries to give equal observation to both her and Mint’s egg, but it’s hard to think about something like that at a moment like this, when he’s buried deep inside of Zakuro.

But even he is able to take notice when the egg splits finally into three even parts, coming open in front of them, splitting to reveal Mint’s hatchling at last.


	2. Chapter 2

As the egg shell finally falls away completely, Mint is able to come face to face with her child for the first time. Her eyes meet eyes just like hers, and once again, the rest of the world seems to disappear, as she can only breathe, “Beautiful,” upon seeing her daughter. Her appearance is an unusual one, the hybrid Mew inheriting different traits from both of her parents, but to Mint, she is absolutely gorgeous.

Her hair is a rich blue and her eyes are round and brown, her face similar to Mint’s as well. However, she has ears and tail like Zakuro, and the coat of fur on her body lends to her wolfish appearance. There are a few bird-like features to her, however; she appears to have feathery membranes beneath both of her arms, and her feet seem to have talons, rather than claws. She is, in every regard, the perfect hybrid between the brid Mew and the wolf Mew.

Zakuro does not have much of a chance to look at her, though, because she is hit by contraction after contraction, until, finally, she lets out a howl. The first of her pups is pushed out of her, and, at the same time, she reaches her climax, spraying her seed inside of Mint while her ass clenches tight around Keiichiro. Though he’s managed to keep a level head up until this point, the sudden sensation is too much for him to handle and sends him over the edge, causing him to shoot his own load inside of her ass.

None of them are able to get a good look at the first pup, as Mint is still distracted by her hatchling, and Zakuro and Keiichiro are both in the throes of an orgasm- and the former still has three more pups to deliver.

She keeps up her rhythm fucking Mint, who is quickly overtaken by the sensation, and gives into it at last, moaning and working her hips back against Zakuro. Keiichiro recovers and resumes fucking Zakuro with all he has, and the three of them work together while the wolf girl works her way through the rest of her labor.

She can feel the second pup, ready to come out, and she continues to push while she drives into Mint, her breathing so unsteady at this point that her head is swimming. All she can think about is what’s immediately in front of her, so she just keeps focusing on fucking Mint, harder and rougher. The birthing process is, as Ryou and Pai suggested it would be, not as painful as she would have expected as an ordinary human.

In fact, there’s really nothing painful about it at all, and though the sex is to distract her from any potential discomfort, she finds that, right now, she really feels nothing but pleasure. The second pup slides out of her without much difficulty, and she howls yet again, reaching another orgasm, and drawing another out of Keiichiro. However, this time, she is joined by Mint, who tightens around her and cries out in delight.

The three of them pause for a moment to recover from their orgasms, but it isn’t long before Zakuro is hit with more contractions, and she knows that it’s time for her third pup to be born. She’s halfway through now, with only these last two remaining, and she puts her energy back into fucking Mint around the same time that Keiichiro resumes his thrusts into her. She pushes all the while, knowing that this third one is going to be just as easy as the others before, if not a little easier, now that she’s used to it.

She comes again as she delivers the third pup, triggering orgasms in both of the others again, and before long, she’s back to focusing on fucking Mint, and on taking it from Keiichiro, with only one pup left to be delivered. Soon after, Zakuro lets out another howl, and as she comes, her fourth pup is delivered. She pulls out of Mint then, panting, nearly collapsing in exhaustion but managing to keep herself stable even as Keiichiro pulls out of her.

The other two, both worn out, move away from her so that she can lay down, curling up around her pups and getting a good look at them. Each of the four pups looks nearly identical to Zakuro as an infant, with the exception of the wolf ears and tail that each one has. Two of them are clearly female, while the other two, like their mother, appear to have both sets of genitals.

“Are we going to name them what we planned?” Mint asks softly, looking over at them with Keiichiro.

“Of course,” replies Zakuro. “Granada, Roma, Milagrana, and Rodi. Can I see Sage?”

Nodding, Mint rises to pick up the hatchling from the remnants of her eggshell, and only then do they realize that the little girl has inherited two sets of genitals from her sire as well. She sets her down near the pups, laying down to curl up with her, but the pups, who are suckling at Zakuro’s nipples, are mostly disinterested in anything else.

Sage begins suckling at one of Zakuro’s nipples as well, and Mint sighs, saying, “I can’t believe I still haven’t started lactating.”

“I’m sorry for giving you such a rough fucking while you’re still recovering,” Zakuro apologizes.

“Don’t worry about it,” says Mint, brushing it off before joking, “But if what you just did to me causes me to have to lay another egg, I’ll have Ryou and Pai figure out how to neuter you.” She sighs, and shakes her head. “It’s so unfair that you got to have it so easy in comparison to what I went through!” she whines.

Once the children are properly fed, the two of them curl up closer together, holding their pups and hatchling between them. Zakuro is the first to fall asleep, so exhausted is she from her long day, but Mint is not far behind her, having been through so much herself. Keiichiro spoons behind Zakuro, smiling to himself.

All of this came on so suddenly for him, as he went from longing for her from afar to being a part of her life like this. He can’t say he ever expected anything to play out like this, but as long as he’s a part of things somehow, he knows that he will be content.


End file.
